ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Płomień duży i mały
Odcinek 27 - Płomień duży i mały- dwudziesty siódmy odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 9.03.2008 w TVP1. Opis Kolejna seria zaczyna się od dramatycznych wydarzeń. Oto bowiem w Wilkowyjach spłonął Country Club. Wioletka jest zrozpaczona, bo oprócz pracy straciła także dach nad głową. Wójt powołuje komisję specjalną, która ma oszacować straty. W dworku Lucy i Kusy są wreszcie szczęśliwi. Lucy chce powiedzieć proboszczowi o ich związku, lecz Kusy wytłumaczył swojej ukochanej, że nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, ponieważ ludzie nie dadzą im spokojnie żyć w Wilkowyjach. Kolejnym problemem, z którym posterunkowy Stasiek musi się uporać jest fakt, że Wioletka została bezdomna. Prosi o pomoc Wójta, lecz ten z racji, że ma zazdrosną żonę odmawia Wioletce gościny. Wójt podsuwa Staśkowi pomysł, aby ten zaprowadził Wioletkę na plebanię do księdza. Kiedy Wioletka dowiaduje się o tym, że będzie mieszkać na plebanii, wpada w rozpacz. Bywalcy ławeczki bardzo ubolewają z racji tego, że jedyna knajpa we wsi spłonęła. Zrozpaczeni taką sytuacją skwapliwie poszli szukać pocieszenia, jak tylko zorientowali się, że Więcławska otworzyła już sklep. Jako, że wszyscy odmówili pomocy Wioletce, Stasiek prosi Lucy, aby ta pozwoliła zamieszkać Wioletce u siebie. Lucy i Kusy dopiero wówczas dowiadują się, że knajpa się spaliła. Lucy udostępnia Wioletce pokój, a Stasiek jest szczęśliwy, że ktoś pomógł Wioletce, lecz za chwilę jego szczęście zostaje zburzone, ponieważ poczuł ukłucie zazdrości o Kusego. Okazuje się, że z miłością Lucy i Kusy muszą się ukrywać nie tylko na zewnątrz, ale także w domu. Policjant Stasiek pod pozorem dbałości o bezpieczeństwo Wioletki przesiaduje w dworku przez cały dzień, nawet wówczas, gdy gospodarze opuszczają dom. Ławeczkowicze dalej rozpaczają po spaleniu knajpy. Wspominają również zmarłego Jana Japycza. Jako, że nie mają już funduszy na kontynuowanie spotkania, namawiają Witebskiego do przyłączenia się. Ten, mimo iż tego nie planował, zostaje sponsorem 5 Mamrotów. Jest to przestroga dla tych, którzy nie noszą przy sobie bilonu... Michałowa poirytowana upodobaniem Stacha Japycza do trunków, zwołuje na plebanii zebranie, na które zaprasza Hadziukową i Solejukową. Chcąc zrobić na złość Stachowi, obmyśla plan, aby napisać petycję do Wójta, a odpis przesłać do Kurii i władz wojewódzkich, aby ten nie miał możliwości odbudowy Country Clubu. Michałowa wpada jeszcze na pomysł, aby odebrać Więcławskiej koncesję na na alkohol. Komisja, powołana do oszacowania strat po spalonym klubie w składzie Lodzia i Fabian Duda przedstawia Wójtowi swój raport. Wójt powołuje również komisję przetargową, której przewodniczącą zostaje, pani Lodzia. Michałowa wciela swój pomysł w życie - zaczyna zbierać podpisy pod petycją. W tym celu zaprasza na plebanię wszystkie zamężne kobiety Więcławski odwiedza Wójta w domu i przedstawia mu różne kosztorysy odbudowy klubu. Rozmowę przerywa nagłe przyjście Michałowej, która przedstawia Wójtowi petycję. Informuje Wójta również, że wysłała odpisy m.in. do powiatu i do kurii. Przestraszony Wójt postanawia wstrzymać się z odbudową Country Clubu. Odcinek kończy się sceną, w której bywalcy ławeczki odwiedzają na cmentarzu grób Jana Japycza. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka) *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół) Cytaty *'"Zdurniał, czy co? Kto by jedyną w okolicy knajpę podpalił? Chyba że jakie zboczeńce albo Bin Ladeny"' - Pietrek do Dudy* *'"Najgorsza rzecz w życiu kobiety to czekanie, aż mężczyzna rozumu nabierze."' - Lucy *'"Tutaj tak jest, tutaj pić można, dzieci bić można, ukraść nawet czasem coś można, ale żyć razem bez ślubu nie można"' - Kusy *'"Cholery jasne, ledwo ze mną zaczął kochać się, to mnie utajnił jak jakąś rakietę atomową."' - Lucy *'"Myśl, myśl, myślenie ma przyszłość."' - Wójt *'"Wiadomo, że rada przegłosuje to, co wójt każe."' - Więcławski *'"Jak butelki z wódką strzelać zaczęły, to myślałem, że mi serce pęknie. Litra za litrą szły w niemry, duszyczki czyste"' - Hadziuk *'"Nie w każdym pożarze płoną grzesznicy"' - Proboszcz *'"Przepis powinien być, żeby wdów na plebaniach nie zatrudniać"' - Proboszcz *'"Wszystko przemija i na gorsze idzie"' - Stach Japycz *'"Jeszcze miesiąc nie minął cały, a tacy jak Japycz na kamieniu nie rodzą się"' - Hadziuk *'"Flaszkę swoją i na pół godziny można było przy nim zostawić, nigdy nie ubyło, nawet łyka, taki człowiek"' - Solejuk o Janie Japyczu *'"W piciu nie trunek liczy się, a towarzystwo, od tego smak zależy"' - Stach Japycz *'"Dla nich knajpa to tysiąc razy od domu ważniejsza"' - Solejukowa o ławeczkowiczach *Hadziukowa:"Solejukowa, ty pomyśl, jakie to życie piękne było gdyby ten twój trzeźwy chodził" Solejukowa:"A skąd ja mam wiedzieć, jak on zawsze pijący był" *'"Potrzeba nam kobiet we władzach"' - Wójt *'"Na kobiecą intuicję nie ma konspiracji"' - Kusy *'"Mordownia spaliła się, ale atmosferę wójt uratował"' - Michałowa do Wójta *'"Prosty posterunkowy, a w środku – czysty Szekspir"' - Kusy o Staśku Zobacz też *Seria III *Seria III (DVD) *Seria III (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria III